Diferenças sutis
by Lunaire L
Summary: A vida de Severus Snape não parecia precisar de mais nada no questio problemas, até que um misterioso lobo decide aparecer em misteriosos ataques Comensais. (shippers principais: SS e Pers.Original LN)


**Prólogo **

A lua era a única fonte de luz naquela rua, feitiços lançados apagaram todas as luzes das casas e impedindo-as de serem novamente acessas. Apenas varinhas e a lua. Os gritos começaram a ser ouvidos enquanto vultos negros projetavam-se pela alameda, entre as sombras, abrindo portas e torturando sangues-ruins e trouxas, amantes de trouxas e bruxos que se metessem em seus caminhos. Não havia dor, piedade ou hesitação. Apenas as maldições sendo lançadas, algumas risadas por parte deles e os gritos. Berros e lágrimas, tentativas vãs de proteção e fuga. Tentativas estúpidas de fuga.

Aparatações. Aurores. Dezenas. Centenas talvez. Feitiços. Não era mais a lua a única fonte de iluminação; feixes de luz, milhares de cores diferentes cortavam o ar em direções diversas: verdes e letais por parte dos comensais; não tão mortais assim e multicoloridos por parte dos aurores e bruxos, sangues-ruins ou não, que revidavam em atos de coragem e medo.

Comensais aparatando. Não sem fazerem estrago. Centenas de aurores, reduzidos em não mais que setenta. Sangue. Choque. Terror. E a Marca Negra brilhando sobre a alameda de um bairro qualquer em uma cidadezinha qualquer no meio da Irlanda.

Semanas depois do acontecimento, um novo ataque aconteceu, dessa vez, na França. As mesmas cenas se repetiam, porém com certas diferenças.

Um dos vultos saía de uma pequena casa quando aurores aparataram cercando-o. Novamente os feixes de luz pareciam brigar com a lua em tentativas de serem os mais brilhantes a iluminarem os rostos cansados e machucados. Um feitiço branco passou pelo rosto do Comensal, iluminando a parte quebrada da máscara e permitindo assim tornarem-se visíveis dois cortes, um na testa e um na lateral dos olhos.

Dois aurores acuavam o Comensal, agora desarmado e lançavam feitiços. O homem caíra ajoelhado não agüentando o peso do próprio corpo, devido aos sucessivos ataques franceses. Estava quase desmaiando quando ouviu um rosnado alto e imponente. Seus olhos abriram-se mais uma vez e pôde encarar um lobo. Aurores acertavam feitiços nele, que apenas avançava e atacava arranhando e mordendo-os. Um dos aurores caiu sem vida, ao ser mordido na jugular, o outro, que não fora atacado ainda estava prestes a acertar-lhe um feitiço quando gritaram em francês:

Cuidado! É um lobisomem!

O auror olhou assustado para o lobo e aparatou. O comensal pôde ver o lobo virar-se em sua direção e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir um ataque, desfaleceu.

* * *

Acordou com o sol já na metade do céu. A chuva da noite anterior já havia cessado e aparentemente fazia um lindo dia lá fora. Piscou os olhos tentando descobrir onde se encontrava. Levantou-se, percebendo estar apenas com uma calça que definitivamente não lhe pertencia.

Foi até o banheiro da suíte e tomou um banho, não sem antes colocar proteções no recinto. Após sair, restaurou as roupas e as vestiu rapidamente. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o quarto que claramente pertencia a uma mulher. Não apenas pelas roupas femininas jogadas em uma poltrona, mas também pelas poções que encontrara no banheiro contíguo.

Saiu, porém não encontrou ninguém no resto dos cômodos. Parou em frente à escrivaninha repleta de papéis e livros e pegou algumas cartas, todas seladas com o mesmo símbolo. Colocou-as de lado e pegou uma com o que reconheceu ser a letra de Dumbledore. Tentando decidir entre seguir a etiqueta ou descobrir onde se encontrava, pegou a carta e a leu.

_Cara Srta. Lunaire,_

_Estaremos esperando-a em Hogsmead ou no Caldeirão Furado, como preferir. Responda imediatamente pela mesma coruja, ara que as providências sejam tomadas. _

_Nos veremos, embre se Merlin permitir. _

_Alvo Dumbledore_.

Não sabia o que pensar. Se Dumbledore conhecia a dona dessa casa, era alguém confiável. Se Dumbledore enviaria alguém para busca-la onde ela quisesse, era alguém _mais_ do que confiável. Alguém... _necessário_. Sem conseguir acalmar suas dúvidas e suspeitas, aparatou.

_**Lunaire. **_

Aquele nome não sairia de sua cabeça até descobrir o que acontecera na França e quem era aquela pessoa.

_**N/A:** Minha primeira fic, portanto sejam bonzinhos, 'tá? E não se esqueçam, reviews ajudam a conjurar patronos bonitinhos e corpóreos xD_

_Ah, sim. Nada disso me pertence, talvez apenas uns personagens meus que possam ir surgindo no meio do caminho. Todos que vocês conhecerem pertencem a titia J.K.Rowling e a quem mais tiver os direitos autorais de _Harry Potter_. Portanto, não processem essa pobre garota que vos fala._


End file.
